No Words Spoken
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: An angsty fic about Alaude and Aria in a parallel world. Review if it's good and Please don't throw shoes at me TTATT Could be a little mature for younger readers. One shot.


**No Words Spoken**

_Alaude's POV_

It's the same every day. I see it in her eyes. I hear her voiceless pleadings whenever I prepare to leave. She knows what I do for a living but there was no helping. This is the only way I knew how to live.

Sure, life has brightened a little since she entered my life but my world still remains endlessly dark. Nothing will change the fact that these hands of mine are stained with so much blood. I can't even begin to list the sins I committed because if I did, there would be no end to it. I'm a man so tainted that even the Devil refuses to accept me. I have nowhere else to go to but the only person willing to accept this beast is her... my love, my life, my light, Aria my silent wife.

No one will willingly take in a stray and raise them. Aria was considered a stray. I should have gotten rid of her that night when she witnessed my cold blooded eradication of a man. I should not have taken her back and kept her. Death would have been a much kinder option for her I knew that. However I was selfish. I wanted to be saved despite sinning over and over again.

Aria was mute. She could not speak. Her left eye was blind as well. The only thing about her was a pretty face that was unable to hold a smile. She had been a victim of rape. Someone like her would have it better dead than living. I could have done her a favour of ending all the misery but I did not.

I took her in under my care. She was only fourteen when I took her in. I was a man of thirty two. Now at eighteen, she transformed form the ugly duckling to a beautiful swan. At thirty six I was a known hired killer with a high reputation. The world I exist in is a dangerous one. I did not want to drag her with me, especially when she was so young and probably full of hope with a brighter future. I threw her out once hoping that she would find her own life.

It had been a mistake. I found her several days later looking as bad as when I first saw her, broken in an abandoned alley. I took her back and nursed her to health again. I had been too selfish and kept her so protected that now she would not be able to survive without me. I had unknowingly clipped the butterfly's wings with the intention of helping it, now the butterfly shall never fly again. I accepted the burden and showered her with all the affection I knew how to show by getting her expensive gifts every time I returned from a mission.

However, this did not make her stop worrying about me. She seemed much attached to me and it is not a good thing for me. Her way of affection was rather disturbing for me. She acted like a good wife and I wasn't even married not that I thought I would.

I noticed the change in her behaviour at first but brushed it off with the reasoning that she was undergoing puberty. Later, I could no longer ignore the signs as it became more obvious. The girl had fallen in love with me. I would not say I was displeased but rather, I could not bring myself to return those pure feelings for several reasons.

I am a man of thirty six and she was only a girl becoming a woman at eighteen. There was this tremendous age gap of eighteen years. I was twice as old as her and could very well be her father or brother.

Secondly, the fact that I am a hired killer and she was a girl who could never harm anyone made it clear that it was not right for my foul existence to tarnish her as well. She was so pure and it would be wrong of me to defile something so innocent. She definitely deserved better than an old man like me. Still those eyes looked at me with such adoration.

"Aria..." I called her one day. She stopped her cleaning and came to me.

"Do you want to be my woman?" I asked, fully aware of the sin I was about to commit. The girl starred at me wide eyed and blushed innocently. She nodded shyly and I lost it. If she had said no, I would have let her go. However, she wanted this as well so I was not going to let her get away with it. She wanted this after all and was practically serving herself to me on a silver platter.

I took her there and then.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

A few months later I heard her throwing up and rushed to her side. She looked sickly and I was worried. I took her to a doctor only to be mildly surprised.

That week I proposed to her and we got married in a rundown chapel with an old priest who could hardly read the words on the bible. Aria did not mind. I was somewhat happy with her by my side. I felt like I had been saved and if this would last forever, I would not mind going to hell. Aria did not look like a bride at all. To me, she looked like an angel, my angel.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

Aria was silently communicating to our unborn child by making faces and some weird noises using her tongue and all. It was cute actually. I wanted to be back tonight for dinner since it was an easy job. I got dressed and picked my suitcase. Aria pecked a kiss on my lips as a form of good luck before I left. Little did I know something tragic would happen the moment I stepped out of the door.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

I returned early that evening looking forward to dinner. I rang the doorbell but Aria did not open the door and hug me like usual. My sense prickled. Something was definitely off. I throw the door open and searched the house only to find Aria lying motionless on the floor in a pool of blood. Someone had hit her over the head and I feared for the first time in my life for someone else other than myself.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

"Doctor how is she?" I asked as calmly as possible.

The doctor looked uncertain. He told me "The mother is fine. Her life is not in danger. She needs some time to recover. There might be concussion and some loss of memories. As for the child… we did our best but could not save him… I'm sorry."

I felt my world come down on me. My child… my child I had lost him. But Aria… Aria would be fine will she?

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

For the longest time I killed endlessly and carelessly. I took on so many jobs that I was given the name 'The Killing Machine'. However, no matter how many lives I robbed, Aria never opened her eyes. As days passed, I became closer to losing my rationality. Sometimes I killed people without reason and left a big mess out of everything. It was only a matter of time before I would be caught.

True to everything I predicted, I got caught by the Mafia top dog Reborn. He works for the most powerful famiglia, the Vongola. I had hoped they would end my life. A life without Aria I did not want.

However their boss Primo did not want me dead. He provided Aria the best treatment and kept me alive as his pawn. I became his Cloud guardian and killed for only him.

It took months for them to find a way to rouse Aria from her slumber. A mad but genius scientist named Verde who was said to have broken out of the mental asylum invented a new drug called 'Passion'.

I had nothing more to lose so I trusted him with Aria. True to his words, Aria did wake up. I was overjoyed.

In a few months, Aria was pregnant again. There was no greater joy than that. However, happiness was short lived. The drug 'Passion' had a side effect that Verde failed to mention. Aria would rouse form sleep but she will die when she gives birth.

I wanted to get rid of the child to save Aria but she defied me for the very first time. I was devastated with the knowledge that I could not save her. Aria didn't mind that she was going to die but I couldn't accept it. I could no longer envision a life without her.

It took a while for me to understand that Aria decided to give birth to our child because of her love for me. I thought that she was going to leave me because she no longer cared for me.

The child, she said, was hope for me. She knew that her muteness and blindness could be a hindrance. She said that she wanted the child to save me and that she could always stay by my side if she passes away. It was her wish to become an angel when she dies to watch over me and our child. I could no longer refuse her wish when she put it that way even though it broke my heart tremendously. To make me choose between a wife and a child, God must really hate me.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

It is the second year of Aria's death anniversary. Our daughter had turned out as beautiful as her. Her name is Yuni. She had a beautiful voice and bright sparkling eyes. Her smile was as radiant as Aria's and with her around it felt as if Aria had never left me at all. I looked up to the sky that so many times reminded me of Aria and whispered "I love you…"

I walked away from the grave leaving behind a bunch of Violets that she loved. Even with no words spoken, Aria was able to tell me that she loved me in her unique way every time and her daughter seemed to inherit that as well.

Yuni bent down to pick the flowers by the road side like what Aria would always do then climb up my shoulder to place it behind my ear and kiss my cheek like how Aria would always do. I smiled.

-Owari-

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading… I'm so sorry I made it a little sad. I just thought I would make Alaude a broken man stripped of everything and leave him to work for the Vongola which he hated but I decided against the original plan seeing that more people preferred a happy ending despite the angsty plot. I had shoes thrown at me for writing depressing essays for my exams by the English teachers -_- I hope no one throws shoes at me this time…**


End file.
